


Let's go to the mall...today

by Second_to_none



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half live but the AI is self aware
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Fear Boner, First Time, Hypnosis Kink, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Predator/Prey, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strip Tease, The penis in vagina sex is just in chapter 3 if that's not your thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_to_none/pseuds/Second_to_none
Summary: Gordon is a new cashier at GameStop in the Black Mesa mall. He hates everything there, especially the cocky security guard who won't leave him alone! Luckily they find a way to see eye to eye with a little hunt after closing time.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 33
Kudos: 372





	1. Run away little Gordon

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Discords fault! I only take credit for like a third of all the things in this. Expect two more chapters soon.

Gordon fucking hates this job. Sure there might be one or two nerdy little teenagers whose dream it would be working at GameStop. But Gordon is a fucking 27 year old man with a degree in theoretical physics, this is not where he thought he would end up in life; working part time at GameStop in the Black Mesa mall. Fuck the economy and fuck capitalism. 

It might not even be so bad if it weren’t for that security guard, the one who calls himself Benrey. What even kind of name was that? Who names their child Benrey of all things? 

It’s like the guy has it out for Gordon in particular. It started on Gordon’s very first day on the job. He had to make a call to the mall security office to request an extra key for his closing shift, only to be answered with:

“Black Mesa security, we don’t give a fuck”

“Uuh, yeah hi. I was told this was the number to call if we needed a new store key?”

“What, you lost yours? You a little clumsy boy aren’t cha?”

Gordon takes a deep breath, trying to calm the urge to just hang up and walk away from this stupid job and never step a foot in a mall ever again. 

“No, I’m new at GameStop and Josh told me to call you guys.”

“Oh dip, you working for my buddy Josh? I’ll be over in a jiff.”

And Gordon is unceremoniously hung up on. 

A jiff is apparently guard talk for an hour because that’s how long it takes until a man in a security guard uniform saunters into the store. 

“Yo Josh, what’s up?”

The guard’s face is kinda handsome but totally devoid of emotion, matching the detached tone in which he makes his greeting. 

“Hi Benrey, nothing much. Training the newbie in how to restock.”

Benrey’s eyes fall on Gordon who is taken aback by how bright they are, almost like they radiate a light of their own. He has to hold back a shudder at the intensity with which they seem to observe him.

“You the new guy?”

“Yeah. Hi, I’m Gordon Freeman.” Gordon stretches out a hand only to have it left hanging between them, Benrey making no action to answer the greeting. 

“Imma have to see some ID. Can I see your passport please?”

Gordon lowers his hand and glances at Josh who just shrugs and goes back to stocking the shelves. 

“I-I don’t have my passport on me.” Fuck, is that something he should have brought? No one told him about that.

“Hm, kinda sus, what are you doing here?”

“I’m working here!” Gordon can’t keep the irritation from seeping into his voice as he indicates the GameStop uniform he’s wearing. 

“How do I know you won’t steal anything if you won’t show me your passport huh?”

What is happening right now? Gordon just wants to have a normal first day on this shitty job, learn the routines and then go home and have a beer. Why is he suddenly questioned by a discount cop in the middle of his workplace?

“Ok Benrey I think you’ve tortured my employee enough for today.” Josh gives Gordon an apologetic smile when Gordon throws him a questioning look.

Benrey breaks out in a cackle worthy of a Disney villain, almost doubling over as he slaps his thigh with glee. 

“Maaaaan you just got pranked. You should have seen your face!”

Gordon feels the heat rise on his face as he abruptly turns around and marches into the back room, barely containing the urge to slam the door after him.

He forgives Josh after he buys him lunch. Apparently it’s tradition for the mall's guard team to haze the newly employed. Tradition as it may, Gordon has decided that he really dislikes this Benrey fellow and does his best to avoid him at any cost. 

This turns out to be harder than expected since Benrey makes daily trips to GameStops just to hang around and shoot the hoop with both the employees and the customers. And he’s a hard man not to notice, his voice and cackle can be heard throughout the store every time he pops in for a visit. He also keeps seeking Gordon out, throwing insults and increasingly weird video game quips his way. Sometimes they’re so absurd that Gordon can’t help but laugh at them, something that only seems to encourage the guard. 

In the end Gordon finds himself oddly charmed by Benrey. Although still one of the most annoying people he’s ever met, he can’t keep from looking forward to when Benrey comes for a visit, it’s a nice break in an otherwise monotone work schedule. Not that that stops Gordon from being the biggest brat he can towards the man. Meeting every question about passports and intent of stealing with his own arsenal of insults and swears. It almost becomes a routine by the end of his second month at the mall. It’s also by this point that things take a turn.

The day has been very long and filled with frustrating customers, the last one meandering around in the store 30 minutes after closing time. When Gordon finally manages to pull down the gate in front of the storefront and start counting the cash in the register he finds that it doesn’t match up. This in turn forces him to do a recount and after a third time not being able to get the math to match up he has to write down a report of the difference. In the end it’s 90 minutes after closing before he finally punches in the alarm code and starts his trek down the now dimly lit halls of the Black Mesa Mall. 

Gordon isn’t afraid of the dark, not really. He’s been hiking through the woods a couple of times, even did some urban exploration at a point in his late teens. But there is something different walking around in a closed down mall late at night. The only light coming from the lit up storefronts and neon signs. The usual din of people talking and music over the loudspeakers now gone, replaced with only the sound of his own too loud footsteps over the linoleum floor. Is it only his own footsteps? Stopping in place he strains his ears only to hear the distinct sound of someone walking. 

Gordon turns around and his eyes fall on where the hall he’s walking in meets another in a T junction. In the middle of it he sees a figure, also seemingly just stopped as it has half turned to look at him. 

His heart leaps into his throat at the sight, his first thoughts for some reason on the zombie movies he was so fond of as a teen. It’s only when he recognizes the familiar bright gaze of Benrey that his heart stops trying to beat its way out of his chest. It’s almost fascinating how the eyes almost seem to glow in the dim light. But Gordon doesn't have time for this, he’s way too tired after everything today has thrown at him to be bothered by Benrey of all people. So without even acknowledging the guard’s presence he turns and continues walking towards the exit. 

That’s when he hears it again, the sound of heavy duty boots walking down the hall after him. Apparently Benrey wasn’t going to let him get off the hook today. Sucks to be him though, Gordon hastens his steps coming up to a brisk power walk. 

The sounds of footsteps from behind don't let up, instead they speed up to match his pace. And Benrey still hasn't said a word. No greeting, no insults, nothing. It unnerves Gordon to no end, the feeling of someone stalking behind him awakening some kind of primal prey response as he feels a tinge of fear run down his spine. This time he isn’t even aware that he has started to jog, only noticing it when his breath becomes heavier. 

His next mistake is to glance behind him. 

Benrey seems bigger somehow, almost hulking as he stalks down the hall, his pace too fast for the way he’s walking. And there is something with his eyes, bright, almost to the point of glowing as they are fixed on Gordon. Predatory, his mind provides. 

There is a sudden spike of adrenaline running through his body. His legs move by themself as he sets off in a mad dash down the hall. Fuck why is he even running? It’s only Benrey! But the logic doesn’t work on his body, it keeps sprinting, rushed on by the sounds of boots meeting linoleum in a frighteningly fast pace. 

Hide, he needs to hide, need to be out of sight. Not safe to be out in the open. His mind now works on auto pilot, summoning up millenia old wisdom that’s been ingrained in his very DNA. 

As he skids around a corner he spots a small alcove behind one of the large decorative potted plants that are placed all around the mall. There! Hide there, be small and quiet and let the danger run past. He ducks down and barely manages to squeeze between the wall and pot as the footsteps round the corner behind him. Gordon has to press both of his hands over his mouth to keep his breathing as quiet as he can. There is nothing to be done about his beating heart though which thunders in his ears, almost drowning out the footsteps coming closer. 

They’ve slowed down. Each step is deliberated, measured. Benrey is looking for him! Gordon squeezes his eyes shut at the realization, as if not watching will keep him hidden. 

The thunk of the boots move closer, closer, closer, until they are right outside his hiding place. He has stopped breathing by now, every fiber in his body vibrating with held back energy. 

And then the steps move past, slowly getting further away. Goron really should stay put, let Benrey round another corner before he tries to find an alternate route to the exit. But something primal still tells him to run, get as much distance between himself and the predator that hunts him. It almost feels like an explosion of movements as he breaks out from behind the plant, that held back energy now free to do what it was always meant to do, run away. 

It ends as quickly as it started. He only manages a couple of steps before strong arms suddenly encircle his waist, pulling him back against a broad chest. Expert hands secure his arms in a grip and a knee in the small of his back sends him sprawling, chest down, on the floor. 

Gordon doesn’t say anything as he lies panting on the linoleum, too out of breath and dizzy from the takedown. It’s like someone has cut his strings, every ounce of energy seems to have left his body. No will to fight or struggle, just lie there and accept his fate. 

Benrey isn’t talking either, just breathes heavily over him. Hands still circling his arms, knees on either side of him as he half lies on half straddles Gordon. He feels something hard pressing into his side, the thought of a weapon sending a new shiver of fear and...something else down his spine. 

Finally Benrey moves, bending over so that he can talk directly into Gordons ear, his voice much deeper and more authoritative than Gordon has ever heard him before.

“Why are you running huh? You’ve stolen something?”

Fuck of course that’s what Benrey had thought. Gordon had acted suspicious as hell, trying to avoid him and the outright running from the security guard. It’s all so stupid and…

Fuck why is he hard? Gordon is suddenly acutely aware of his dick straining against the fabric of his pants, every little movement of his hips sending small jolts of pleasure throughout his adrenaline riddled body. How long has he been hard? Why is he turned on by this?! 

A thousand questions keep screaming in Gordon’s head, distracting him from trying to answer the actual question that Benrey has asked. 

“Think I have to do a body search, make sure you don’t have...uuhh stolen goods on you. Do you consent to a body search?”

Wait! Is Benrey turned on by this? Is this a horny thing now?! Does Gordon want it to be a horny thing? Oh god that’s not a gun pressing into his hip at all is it? 

Suddenly he feels the small movements of Benrey’s hips, miniscule thrusting motions that the guard almost doesn’t seem to be aware that he’s doing. Fuck that’s kinda hot. 

He has to say something doesn't he. Make some kind of decision. The voices in his head are still screaming but getting quieter as the logic part of his brain shuts off in favour of his cum brain. Why was this bad now again? Fuck he’s so hard. He needs to touch, to be touched. 

That settles it. Gordon nods once, not really trusting his voice to hold if he tries to speak. 

And then Benry just ruts into his ass, hardness rubbing between clothed asscheeks. Gordon raises his hips automatically at the motion, getting his knees under him to push back into that touch. He finally finds his voice, all high and keening and needy. 

Yes, yes this is exactly what he needs and Benrey is just giving it to him.

Benrey’s hands loosen their grip around Gordons arms, instead finding their way under his shirt and OH that’s too cold. Why are his hands so cold? Goosebumps rise all over Gordons chest at the touch but when the hands find their way to his nipples he can’t help a loud moan escaping. And then Benrey’s hand starts to wander, down his chest towards his tenting crotch. When it finally finds its goal it stops and gives a light squeeze.

“What’s this then? You smuggling something out in your pants, crime boy?”

Why is that hot? That’s not supposed to be hot! But fuck his hands are just so good, one still pinching a nipple, the other gripping him through the pants, the grip tightening and slackening in intervals. And throughout it all the press of Benrey rutting against his ass never relents. 

It’s almost enough, almost enough to make him cum right there in his pants. But every time he gets close it’s like Benrey can sense it and he lets up just a little, squeezing getting a bit looser, the humping going slightly slower. After a while Gordon is ready to lose it, he wants more, needs more and Benrey’s not giving it to him. 

He opens his mouth to complain but closes it again when the realization of what he’s doing, where he’s doing it, comes rushing back in his mind. What happens if he asks for more? Is Benrey going to fuck him right here on the floor? Outside a fucking StarBucks?! But for some reason Gordons dick is fueled by mortification and the mental picture of him splayed open for the whole mall to see makes it twitch in anticipation. 

“P-Please...”

“What’s that? You need something?”

“I...please…”

“I need you to use words crime boy, can’t read your mind.”

“F-fuck you. Need...more.” 

And Benrey does give him more, slips a cold hand into his boxers and wraps clever fingers around Gordon’s cock and if they weren’t so fucking cold Gordon would have came right then and there. It’s still so good, the friction is just what Gordon needs and he feels himself getting closer again. But then another hand pulls down his pants, freeing his ass to the air conditioned mall air and oh fuck he forgot they’re still out in the open. He’s basically mooning the closed StarBucks. What even is this situation?

Those thoughts get interrupted when he hears the pop of a lid and something cool and slimy drips down between his asscheeks. Did this motherfucker carry around a tube of lube in his pocket? 

“Gonna have to do a cavity search, make sure you don’t have anything hidden in there.”

Gordon almost loses it at the thought of him trying to smuggle out a game cartridge in his asshole. It’s almost enough to break the illusion of control that has been built up. But the laughter dies in his throat as a deft finger starts to work stretching him open. Gordon doesn't even care that his moans echo throughout the big open space around them. 

For all the force Benrey used earlier he’s surprisingly gentle and thorough with this part, only adding another finger when Gordon is relaxed and loose enough. And it’s nice, Gordon almost feels a bit pampered. He’s just getting into how Benreys finger barely brushes his prostate when suddenly the hands are gone. He hears the clink of a belt opening, a zipper being pulled down and the crinkle of a condom package (this fucker had condoms too? He really is a horny bastard). 

A hand presses down between his shoulder blades, the force making him gasp as his hips are yanked a bit higher. 

“You want this crime boy? Want to get punished by big security guard Benrey?”

It’s so cheesy, like a line from a bad porno and it still makes Gordon whimper with need. 

“Can’t hear you Gordo, you have to speak up.”

“F-fuck...yes, I want it.”

“Thought so.”

And then he feels the blunt head of Benrey’s cock press into him and OH Benrey’s a big boy. Suddenly he understands the care Benrey put into stretching him. 

It takes time, Benrey inching into him bit by bit before finally bottoming out, hips resting against Gordon’s ass. The stretch is big but oh so fucking good and Gordon feels no shame in voicing it. Neither does Benrey it seems, whose heavy breathing has been replaced by grunts, moans and little insults that drive Gordon out of his mind. 

“You like that huh, you a nasty little crime boy aren't cha. Letting me fuck you like this in the middle of the hallway. You’d probably let me..guh...do this while the mall was still open.”

And fuck if Gordon doesn’t agree with that idea. If Benrey fucked him like this he’d let him do it anywhere he wants. The drag of that cock is just so good and Gordon’s hands scramble over the linoleum trying to find anything to brace against as the thrusts get more and more insistent. 

All the sounds seem amplified in this big open space, every wet slap of Benrey’s hips too noticeable, every grunt, breath and moan echoing in the big empty space and it’s just so obscene, like something out of a porno. 

Then Benrey’s cold hand finds its way back to Gordons cock, matching his hips’ relentless pace. Gordon finds himself slipping again. How many times has he been close to coming tonight? He has lost count by now. But this time there is no slowing it down. When he hears his name being spoken between gritted teeth it finally sends him over the edge as Benrey’s hand milks his cock all over the floor. 

And then Gordon can only try to hang on as Benrey’s hands grip his hips, thrusts getting harder and more erratic before he feels Benrey shudder over him, a long drawn out moan and the twitching of his hips signaling his release (and suddenly Gordon really wished he hadn’t worn a condom because the thought of Benrey filling him up is enough to make Gordon’s cock give an interested twitch). 

When his hips are finally released from the vice grip Benrey had on him he lets himself slump to the floor, just barely avoiding the puddle of cum below. Benrey grunts something inaudible as he pulls out before falling down by Gordons side, breath coming in heavy pants.  
And so they lie there for a bit, bodies still pressed together as they try to catch their collective breath. 

It’s Benrey who first speaks up with an uncharacteristically caring “You good?”

“Yeah...I’m good. You?”

“Fucking fantastic! Finally got to do something fun on my nightshift for once.”

He’s not even prepared for the laughter that bubbles up inside him but when he starts it’s impossible to stop. Tears gather in the corners of his eyes and he has to grip his stomach trying to keep himself stable as the laughter echoes all around them. 

The next day Benrey saunters into Game Stop and puts down a StarBucks cup on the register in front of Gordon, the name on it says “crime boy”. 

“Yo, when’s your next closing shift?”

Gordon just blinks before he scrambles to find a print out of his schedule which he then gives Benrey while praying the customers don’t see the blush he feels rising on his face. 

Benrey eyes it and then winks before walking out. Gordon has to battle a half chub until it’s finally his lunch break when he speedwalks to the bathroom to furiously rub one out, cursing Benrey the whole time.


	2. Look at yourself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of the Mall AU, now with size play, butt plugs and mirror fucking.

If someone had asked Gordon how he thought his life would look like in his late twenties he would not have answered, working at GameStop and getting hunted and dicked down by a security guard on a regular basis. But that’s how he has ended up and frankly, it could be worse. Sure it’s a bit weird to realise you have a fear kink and are a bit of a semi exhibitionist but at least it's something to look forward to. 

And God does he look forward to it every time. There seems to be no end to how Benrey can up the ante in their little cat and mouse game. He’s incredibly good at finding Gordon however well he thinks he has hidden himself. Gordon finds himself walking around the mall on his lunch breaks, trying to find new routes and hiding places to use, sporting a half chub the whole time. 

One memorable evening he actually gets to the main exit, the thought of actually winning this round sending new waves of exhilaration down his spine. But then he gets closer only to find a bench blocking the door and when he turns around he is face to face with Benrey whose smile is downright lascivious. 

It takes them a couple of weeks of fucking before they share their first kiss. Not that Benrey hasn’t tried but it just feels too intimate for Gordon. Like getting his asshole ate out isn’t that big of a deal but mouth to mouth, how do you even deal with that?

But there comes a point one night after an extra strenuous hunt where Gordon can barely keep on his feet. And Benrey gently lowers him down on the floor, letting him rest his back against the wall. A soda can is pushed into his hand as Benrey puts his cool hand on Gordons overheated face. And there is something so soft in those glowing eyes that makes Gordons heart skip a beat. So he takes the leap, pushing forward from the wall to capture Benreys lips. The noise Benrey makes into the kiss is something Gordon is going to cherish for as long as he lives. 

Benrey demands to drive Gordon home after that and when they stand in front of the entrance to Gordons shitty apartment complex he takes Benrey by the hand and leads him inside. Gordon had planned on letting something more happen that night but falls asleep on the sofa as soon as he slumps down on the lumpy cushions. In the morning he wakes with his face pressed into Benreys chest, cool arms wrapped around him.

After this incident Benrey starts leaving small gifts when he comes on his daily visits to GameStop. A can of soda, a candy bar, or if he wants to make Gordon really flustered, a cup of StarBucks with one of various little nicknames written on it. The small acts of affection are almost too much for Gordon to handle and it only takes around another week before he summons up the courage to officially ask Benrey to be his boyfriend.

“Do epic gamer boyfriends still get to do the hunt and fuck thing?” Benrey is fidgeting a bit as he sits on Gordons run down couch, fingers playing with the strands on a cushion. Gordon can’t help but be charmed by the nervous energy Benrey is radiating.

“Of course they do, you can’t trust this crime boy just because he’s your boyfriend right? Who knows what devious criminal acts I might be up to.”

Is it possible to feel fondly horny? Because that is the exact feeling that wells up inside Gordon at the sight of Benrey’s grin. 

But with the added commitment also comes more questions. Like what’s up with Benrey’s eyes? How is he so ridiculously good at finding Gordon? And how the fuck does he do that thing where he just appears around a corner when Gordon could have sworn that he was just behind him? Benrey tries to avoid answering any of the questions up to the point where Gordon actually has to be stern with him.

“Listen here Benrey, this whole thing we do is built on trust and I can’t continue doing it if you’re hiding things from me.”

The look that Benrey gives him is almost that of a kicked puppy and Gordon has to battle down the urge to just kiss him and forget about the whole thing. He deserves some answers, dang it, and no puppy eyes are going to keep him from getting them. Gordon keeps his arms crossed as he stares Benrey down. 

“I’m...i’mnothuman.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“Said, I’m not human.” Benrey sits very still, refusing to look anywhere in Gordons direction. 

“What...what does that mean?”

“I’m like an alien, I guess. Wasn’t born on Earth anyway. Got here via some portal bullshit. Humans are fun so I decided to be one. Then I met this really cute nerd at GameStop and I hunted him down and fucked him into the floor.” 

Gordon just stares at the man...alien before him. What do you even say to that?

“Wow, ok so...wait is this why you’re so freakishly cold all the time?”

Benrey barks out a laugh.

“Dude! I’m telling you I’m not human and the first thing you do is negging my temperature. And you’re calling me cold.”

It still takes Gordon a couple of more days before he has finished processing the fact that he’s dating an alien. But in the end nothing has changed with Benrey, he’s still the same dorky gamer who also happens to know exactly which of Gordons buttons to press. So he tells Benrey it’s not a big deal and then asks to know more. 

More ends up being a whole pile of interesting abilities that they both have a lot of fun playing around with on their hunting nights. 

Like the heightened sense of smell for example. Gordon finds that he really enjoys hiding and having Benrey sniff him out. The sound of Benrey smelling the air as he stalks around the mall leaves Gordon vibrating with energy as his body screams at him to run, run, RUN before the predator finds you. But he stays hidden and Benreys eyes are so wide and he’s almost drooling when he finally drags out Gordon by the leg from his hiding place among the decorative grass in the middle of the food court. 

The teleportation power is fun to play around with too. One night Benrey is only allowed to move by teleportation and Gordon has to duck and weave, always trying to find new directions to run in to keep Benrey from closing in on him. And everywhere he turns he finds Benrey waiting, glowing eyes moving ever so slightly closer at every turn. The adrenaline high that the continuous jump scares give Gordon is almost a bit too much and Benrey has to carry him to the car afterwards, too worn out to use his legs anymore.

The thing that’s Gordon’s favourite though has to be the shape shifting. He wasn’t imagining that Benrey had looked larger that first night. Now that he doesn't have to hide it anymore, Benrey goes all out with it. The hard-on Gordon gets from being hunted down by a hulking figure running on all four in a dimly lit mall is addictive. And Benrey is well aware of this fact and uses it against Gordon as much as he can. Sometimes when Benrey visits at work he looms a bit over the counter and after that Gordon always has to excuse himself to the bathroom because he can’t sell games to teenagers with a raging boner ok. 

But having a very big boyfriend who you fucks in odd places comes with a bit of a setback. Preparing is getting to be an increasingly frustrating task. It kinda takes Gordon out of the ‘hunting you down and throwing you down for a fuck’ mindset when he has to pause for almost 20 minutes just to get his asshole properly stretched. 

But Gordon didn’t go to MIT for nothing and he soon figures out a plan to mitigate this little hurdle. If he doesn’t want to spend time getting stretched he just needs to make sure that he’s stretched from the beginning. So he buys three butt plugs in various sizes. 

The first day he wears it he doesn’t even have the closing shift, he just wants to try out if it works. It takes him a little while to figure out how to walk properly and he eats his lunch standing up but otherwise it works out fine. 

When Benrey comes to visit Gordon plays with the ideas of whispering his little secret to him just to see his reaction. But that would kind of spoil the surprise for the actual deed so instead he chooses to keep quiet and just clenches a bit when Benrey leans in close and feels his own dick twitch in anticipation.

Day two is a bit more of a challenge. Gordon feels confident in the morning and breaks out the middle sized plug. It immediately becomes a problem in the car as the pressure of sitting down and the vibrations from the engine makes it really hard to focus on the road. More problems arise when he has you squat down to restock and shelf and almost moans out loud at the sensation. 

By the time his next closing shift comes around he has succeeded in working two days in a row with the largest plug securely in place. He actually feels kinda smug about it, walking around with a dirty little secret up his ass. Someone is going to need to do a cavity search on this crime boy. 

Unfortunately his closing shift coincides with a big game release Benrey’s been very hyped about. By closing time the guard comes in, gives him an apologetic kiss on the cheek, picks up his game and then just...leaves?! And there is Gordon, plugged up and ready to be hunted and dicked down and he is left wanting.

And wanting he is, but he won’t jerk off, that would be cheating. No, he’s going to save it for Benrey and it’s going to be good. Benrey’s going to throw him down, rip his clothes off and fuck him raw, Gordon’s going make sure this happens. These are the thoughts that plague him as he drives home, plug stretching him wide and dick painfully hard. 

But his next closing shift comes and apparently Benrey called in sick today?! A quick text confirms that he’s playing hooky because:

“This game’s just so damn good, gotta platinum it so that I can brag about it for Josh on Monday.”

Gordon has to bite his tongue not to scream into the phone in frustration. Is Benrey doing this on purpose? Does he know Gordon’s little secret and is using this as a new way of tormenting him?

In the end it’s a week and a half he’s been going around wearing a plug before FINALLY Benrey walks in on a closing day and gives him that knowing grin that Gordon has come to love. And maybe it was even worth the wait because the excitement Gordon feels as he tries to get through his closing duties makes him shiver so hard he almost drops a roll of coins. 

At their usual rendezvous point outside the Bath & Beyond he requests a ‘Benrey, extra large’ and a minute head start before setting off as fast as the plug allows. He has a fucking plan!

The bathrooms usally been off limit, mostly because it’s a dead end and Gordon has had some hangups with fucking where other people do their buisness but by now he don’t give a single fuck. 

For some reason the automatic lights wont turn on as he dashes through the bathroom door. He can barely see a thing in front of him as he fumbles towards a booth, the only light coming from the emergency exit sign above the door. But it’s good, better than good actually. Waiting in the dark is the perfect build up for what he hopes to experience. 

He makes sure all the stall doors are closed before jumping up on a closed toilet lid so that his feet won’t show. And then he waits. And waits. And waits

After about 10 minutes he’s getting antsy, he has to hunch down so that his head isn’t visible over the stall wall and the position makes the plug rub up on some really good places. He’s rock hard but still stubbornly refuses to even as much as palm at his crotch. He has waited this long, what’s a couple of more minutes? He almost starts to wonder if he might finally have made it too hard for the guard when he hears the door open.

It’s a totally new kind of fear/excitement that runs down his spine now. He feels so trapped, nowhere to run even if he wanted to, just a little animal shivering in its burrow as the big predator creeps ever closer. 

The air is quiet except for the heavy footsteps and a breathing that is not quite human. One by one the stall doors are pushed open. And Gordon has to press his hands against his mouth to suppress the shaky whine that threatens to slip from his lips. 

When the door to his stall is slammed open he can’t help but yelp at the sight in front of him. Benrey is Big with a capital B. Slightly hunched over, eyes glowing bright in the darkness and toothy maw pulled back in a wide grin.

“Found you.”

And then he's dragged out of the stall, big hands gripping his shoulders and lifting him straight into the air. He puts on a little fight, mostly for Benrey. He knows he likes it when Gordon struggles a bit. 

Gordon is surprised to find himself being pushed up, face first, against the big mirror covering the wall with the faucets. He’s on his knees, one on each side of a sink making him spread his legs wide to keep his balance. A large slightly clawed hand pushing him into the smooth surface and it’s so cool against Gordon’s heated face.

“You like that? Like watching how wrecked you are?”

Gordon squints and tries to see what Benrey is talking about but unfortunately it’s a little too dark for him to make out any details. Benrey seems to realise this as well.

“Right, you humans can’t see shit in the dark. Kinda sad, poor blind Gordo.”

The hand on his back moves up a bit and pulls him back, making Gordon face his own blurry reflection.

“Guess I have to tell you how you look then huh.”

And Benrey does just that. He starts by describing how horny Gordon looks right now, all flushed from the hunt, legs spread wide like a little slut. Gordon eats it all up, whimpering at each word, every insult eliciting gasps and small pleas. 

Then Benrey starts stripping him. Taking care to describe Gordon's body as he does so.

“Look at you, all smooth skin. Probably takes good care of it huh. Moisturizing and stuff, gotta keep all soft and nice for big boy Benrey. Gotta be a pretty little human for me.”

There is something about being called a human in this context that does things to Gordon and the moan that escapes him is so loud it echoes throughout the room.

Finally Gordon’s eyes start to adjust to the dark, partially helped from the faint light from Benreys own eyes. And Gordon can’t help but to fixate at the gaze through the mirror. Glowing orbs in the dark focusing on him, watching only him. Every inch of him being observed, judged and measured. It’s almost too much to handle and he has to look away before he comes right there in his pants. 

Benrey finally gets to his pants, ripping them down and all the way off. The massive alien giving a satisfied hum as one big hand finds its way to Gordons ass cheeks and squeezes appreciatively.

And then his fingers find the plug and Benrey stutters, facade temporarily broken.

“Shit Gordon...when did you... you had this all day?”

“All week.” Gordon groans “Been waiting for this...for you.”

“Damn, you're too good for me, so good. Such a pretty little human getting ready for my big meat.”

Benrey wraps his finger around the base of the plug and pulls, the wet noise it makes as it slides out is obscene in the empty space. Gordon’s been so hard for a while now but the feeling of the plug being pulled sends an almost orgasm coursing through his body, his cock twitching and dribbling precome down the sink.

Fingers move inside him now, appreciating the space the plug has left behind.

“You ready for this Gordo? You think you can take me raw like this?”

“Dude, shut up and fuck me already, I’ve been blue balled for a fucking week.”

Benrey just laughs a low breathy laugh at that, cock sliding into position.

“You a needy little bitch aren’t you?”

And by the gods Gordon really is a needy bitch right now. Panting and spread open as he feels his asshole twitch in anticipation for what’s to come.

Even with having worn his biggest plug it’s still a tight fit. But Benrey takes it slow, inch by thick inch slowly sliding inside. And it’s all Gordon ever dreamed of, he feels so full right now and at the same time so open, so vulnerable in front of the mirror and Benrey’s piercing eyes. 

A hand grips his chin and lifts it up, making him stare right into the mirror where in the light of Benrey’s glowing eyes he can faintly see his own flushed face. Fuck, Benrey was right, he looks wrecked! Jaw slack and tongue lolling out, drool dribbling down his chin. 

“What do you think of the reflection of perfection? You see how pretty you are right now, so pretty for me, so tight and good and...gnhh” Benrey cuts himself off there, focusing on starting to thrust instead.

Gordon’s hands come up to brace against the mirror. His breath fogging up the reflection as he is pushed closer against it. His own body heat has warmed up the surface and in his aroused mind it almost feels like being pressed up against another body. And fuck that’s a thought. Benrey fucking him up right against a perfect mirror image of himself, both equally destroyed and begging for it. Gordon angles his hips a bit so that the tip of his cock slides against the mirror, the act drawing out whimper from him. He needs this, needs Benrey to watch himself fuck the both of them. The double sensation of two bodies making his head spin. Not even aware of his action he turns his head and presses his mouth against his mirror images, tongues moving to lap at each other in perfect synchronization. 

“Fuck you’re really into this...S’ cool, I’d like to kiss your pretty little mouth too.”

He barely registers what Benrey is saying right now, his own hand finally wrapping around his cock. He’s rocking into the tight fist, trying to keep the same rhythm as the cock in his ass. 

Benrey feels so good inside him, all push and pull and hitting all the right spots. Gordon knows he won’t be able to last like this. Not with over a week of holding it in, waiting, fantasizing about this exact moment!

He feels the release build, it starts deep down and moves forward and up, building in speed and intensity. He forces his eyes open, forces them to stare into the mirror, into the face of Benrey, watching him watch Gordon. 

When he finally comes it’s with a guttural moan that echoes embarrassingly loud in the tiled room. Not that Gordon is in any headspace to be embarrassed. The release punching through him with such force he’s sobbing by the end of it.

Benrey isn’t far behind, panting and thrusting like his life depends on it. Fingers gripping his hips so tight there is definitely going to be marks there tomorrow. 

“Ffffuuuck, gonna cum Gordon, gonna fill you up so good. Gonna nut so hard that you can taste it.”

Even with as tired as he is Gordon is still affected by the dirty talk, his grip on his slacking cock momentarily tightening as Benrey shudders behind him.

Benrey’s size seems to incorporate every part of him because Gordon does feel himself getting filled, feels the warmth as it spreads inside him. If he focuses on it hard enough he can almost feel his stomach bulge just a little bit. 

He’s shaking now, barely holding himself up by the knees, most of his weight resting against the mirror. Still, an idea is slowly forming in his cummed out brain and it’s all he can do not to start jacking his oversensitive cock at the thought of it. 

When Benrey finally gathers enough strength to pull out Gordon fumbles in the dark beside him until he finds the plug where Benrey has placed it (base down, thank christ) and slides it right back into place. Trapping all of Benrey’s cum inside of him. 

Benrey’s bright eyes go wide.

“You gonna go home like that? You gonna be a nasty little cum boy?”

Gordon gives him a look over his shoulder as he fixes his glasses.

“I’m not going home with your cum dribbling down my pant leg. Besides, I’ve worn this for over a week, I’m kinda getting used to being filled on a daily basis.”

The noise Benrey makes at that isn’t something Gordon has heard before but wouldn’t mind hearing again either.


	3. Come out and play little prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three days, three chapters. Gordon uses and Uno reversal card on the situation, Benrey grows a cunt in retaliation. Size play is till in play. 
> 
> Also whoops discord sent me down the hypnosis kink train so now I'm writing a fourth chapter. Look forward to that I guess. And thanks for the kudos and comments, love u all horny bastards <3

It starts with a simple conversation. One evening after they order takeout and watch some crappy movie on Netflix their conversation turns to kinks. There, of course, are the obvious ones like the hunt thing, and the size difference. But Gordon also confesses to loving the thought of getting tied up and blindfolded, maybe even having his hearing taken away just so that he can only experience the touch of his partner.

Benrey drools a bit at that and they get distracted from the conversation until Gordon pulls away from the make out session. Keeping a hand on Benrey’s chest.

“Hey you didn’t tell me any of yours.”

“I mean you kinda already know mine, like being the big bad and hunt you down.” Benrey nuzzles himself into Gordons neck, sharp teeth nipping at an earlobe.

Gordon feels himself twitch but steels himself, Benrey is not getting off the hook that easy. 

“Yeah but isn’t there anything else? I mean with your powers there must be some other thing you wanna try.”

Benrey takes some time thinking about that, hand stroking mindlessly down Gordon’s back.

“Boots.” 

“Boots?”

“Yeah, big heavy ones like those I have...I might have thought a bit about that. Ya know, what would it feel like to be...stepped on.”

Oh my God he is actually blushing at that. Benrey who never misses an opportunity to say the filthies things is blushing like it’s the most mortifying thing he’s ever spoken out loud.

“So you wanna get stepped on, and then what?”

Benrey’s face gets even redder.

“I dunno, haven't thought that far ahead. Not all of us can be big perverts Gordo.”

“Oh I dunno, it looks to me like you might have thought about this more than you want to confess.” 

Gordon lets his hand fall to the obvious tent in Bereys pants.

Benrey just stares at the ceiling, blush now creeping down his chest.

“S’ not fair to tease me like that. You’re mean, Gordon Meanman.”

“C’mon Benny, this is a safe space. You’re always so good indulging my fantasies. Let me do something for you.”

And Benrey gets that soft look in his eyes again, like Gordon is something important and valuable. It sends a flock of butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Benrey still doesn’t answer the question though, instead giving one back to Gordon.

“What does it feel like...ya know, when I hunt you?”

He has to stop and think about that for a second. It’s hard articulating the feeling, especially now when he’s so far removed from it. Tucked safely under Benrey's arm in his own apartment. 

“It’s like every single nerve in your body is tingling with static electricity. Your head goes into auto pilot mode and you stop thinking, focusing only on what your body is telling you to do. It’s like an instinct thing. You get this huge dose of adrenaline but instead of it giving you anxiety over stupid stuff you actually get to use that energy for running and hiding. It makes you feel small too which is nice. It’s kinda awesome being handled like you weigh nothing, like your only purpose is to get used.”

Benrey doesn’t say anything after that, choosing to turn to Gordon and restart their earlier make out session. Although Gordon still manages to notice how the blush is still painted all over Benrey’s face and an idea starts taking form in his head. 

He’s gonna have to buy some stuff. 

He leaves it be for the next couple of weeks, preparing his little surprise in secret, gathering all the supplies he needs and smuggling them with him to work, hiding it in his locker. 

The night of his plan Gordon casually tells Benrey, when he comes for his daily visit, that they don’t need to meet up beforehand. He’s feeling a bit nostalgic and would like to recreate that first meeting they had. Benrey just nods sagely, like Gordon has just dropped some kind of divine knowledge. He is very silly like that, his Benny. 

Before he leaves the store that evening Gordon straps on a pair of heavy boots. They’re black and polished to a shine, sole thick enough to withstand a couple of seconds in lava (at least that’s what the ad had said). 

Walking in them Gordon can kinda see the appeal. His steps are heavier, he has to flex his legs a bit as he walks. It makes him feel powerful, heavy... _large_. It is a much needed confidence boost for what he’s trying to pull off.  
When he gets to the T-junction he finds Benrey waiting already, an intimidating shadow in the dull lighting of the hallway. Gordon has to battle down his, by now, well trained instinct to turn and run. Tonight is not about that.

He can’t see Benrey's face in the dusk that lies over the closed down mall but by the way his glowing eyes narrow he can guess that he’s grinning that toothy predatory smile that always sends shivers down Gordon's spine.

Then Benrey starts walking towards him, the pace just a bit faster than his normal walking speed. But Gordon stands firm, squaring his shoulders and meeting Benrey's gaze head on. He sees the guard falter a bit, a slight hesitation in his steps.

Then Gordon takes his first step towards Benrey, purposely stomping down hard so that the thick sole of the boot slams down on the linoleum with a thump that echoes throughout the space. 

Benrey freezes. Eyes wandering from Gordons face down to his feet.

Gordon can’t help the smile that creeps over his face as he takes another deliberate step towards the alien. 

And Benrey actually stumbles backward, his form shrinking back from the approaching Gordon. 

That’s all the invite Gordon needs to set off in a mad dash down the hall. No thoughts of pacing himself or building up speed, only a deep need to get his hands on his prey. He sees Benrey’s eyes grow wide at his approach, glowing ever so slightly brighter in the darkness. Then he turns on his heel and sets off down the hall. He is faster than Gordon had anticipated, movements light and fluid, very different from his usual heavy gait. By the time Gordon has reached the T-junction Benrey is already at the end of the other hall.

This does not worry him though. Benrey might have hunted Gordon for almost 6 months now but Gordon had spent just as many hours, if not more, mapping out the best escape routes and hiding spots the mall has to offer. 

He also has his secret weapon, although that needs a bit of strategy for it to actually work. Unfortunately, by the way Gordon’s blood flow is redirecting from his head to his dick, he’s not sure he’ll have the brainpower for that kind of thinking. 

He really gets why Benrey enjoys doing this so much now though. It’s not a totally different experience from being hunted, same straining muscles, heavy breath and beating heart. But there is something else too. A sense of power over the whole situation. Benrey is running from _him_ , is afraid of _him_. It really is a power trip. He only hopes that Benrey can get the same experience as he usually does from being hunted. 

He loses sight of his prey as they run into the food court. Gordon slows down, gives himself a second to catch his breath as he surveys the room. He knows of around 5 potential hiding spots here. He could probably get through them in a matter of minutes.

But he has no reason to rush this, the night is young and the hunt is half the fun, why not draw it out a bit longer.

“Oh Benrey!” He calls out, drawing out the syllables in the name. “There is no reason to hide Benrey, you know I’m going to find you eventually. Why not just make it easier for you and just give up.” 

He studies the room, looking for any sign of movement. But everything is silent and still. Seems like a bit more convincing is in order.

“You know, we humans might not have a good sense of smell or superior eyesight but there is a reason we’re on top of the food chain on earth. There are few things that can beat a human when it comes to stamina. We hunted the mammoth to extinction only by following it until it collapsed from exhaustion. Is that what you want to happen to you? For me to hunt you until you run out of strength? I’ll do it, I’ll hunt you until your tired limbs can’t carry you any further. And then...I’ll catch you.” 

He’s a bit proud over the speech, even got to be a bit of a history nerd there in the middle. 

A rustling catches his attention and he whips his head towards the decorative jungle plants that take up the middle of the food court. 

A couple of heavy steps towards it is all it takes before Benrey shoots out from behind a palm tree. He is even smaller than before, at least a head and a half shorter than Gordon. It seems like Benrey is taking his role as prey very seriously. 

And Gordon is in luck, Benrey is running in the direction of McDonalds, just where Gordon needs him to go. Instead of following he takes off in a different direction, using a shortcut between two food stalls to get into position. 

He gets there just before Benrey rounds the corner and barely has time to activate the trip wire he’d prepared after leaving GameStop that night.The trap goes off and sends Benrey sprawling, face first, down on the floor. 

He would worry that Benrey hurt himself if it weren’t for the fact that he has seen Benrey faceplant from much higher falls and get up without as much as a scratch. It’s going to take a bit more than a little tripwire to hurt the alien. 

Before his prey has the chance to get back on his feet Gordon is on him. Hands gripping around his hips to flip his prize over on his back. 

His breath hitches at the sight of Benrey’s face. He’s never seen him like this before. Eyes large and pupils blown so wide and dark that there is barely any of the usual light left. The blush on his face is spread all the way down his neck, his usual cool skin now almost warm to the touch. And the face he’s making right now, it’s a combination of arousal and fear that almost drives Gordon mad. 

“See, told you I would catch you. And now, you’re all mine to do as I please with. You ready for this?”

A small groan escapes Benrey before he nods silently. Gordon lets his grin grow wider, all teeth and dirty promises. 

He gives a last pat on Benrey cheek before standing up, casually kicking Benrey’s legs open. He’s so pliant, letting Grodon move his limbs around as he sees fit. Wide eyes fixed on the boot as he works.

Gordon starts with just the tip of the boot, dragging it down Benrey's chest, wrinkling his shirt and loosening his tie from it’s clip. By the time it gets to the crotch Benrey is moaning and shivering, hands grasping against the floor. Grodon takes pity on him and steps down hard. He can’t really feel anything through the thick rubber but if the moving of Benreys hips are any indication he’s doing a good job. 

“Ffffffuck...G-gordon...I..hnng..harder...s’ so good.”

It’s...interesting watching Benrey like this. His eyes closed in concentration, only opening briefly to watch the boot working his crotch before fluttering close again. At one point Benreys eyes flicker up to his face before quickly looking away. Apparently he has trouble looking his capturer in the eyes right now. Gordon would have to change that.

Bending down he grabs a hold of Benrey's tie and pulls him up towards him, marveling over how light Benrey feels.

“Look at me!” He lets his voice fall into a growl, pushing the command out through gritted teeth. 

He is obeyed instantly, eyes snapping open, staring straight up into Gordon's face. 

“Good boy.” Gordon purrs, one finger stroking down his cheek. 

To Gordon’s surprise this seems to do it for Benrey. A high pitch moan escapes him as his face scrunches up, hips moving erratically against the boot. After a couple of seconds he goes slack, mouth slightly open, breath coming out in hard pants, eyes slightly rolled back. 

Gordon lowers his blissed out boyfriend back down on the floor, resisting the urge to just let go of the tie and letting him fall limp. 

He’s a little bit disappointed. He’d really hoped that Benrey would have enough stamina to let Gordon ride him. It would have been an interesting experience, topping from the bottom so to speak. But it’s only Benrey’s first time being hunted, he might need some more training still. 

Gordon is just about to start some aftercare when Benrey looks up at him, a small smile on his face as he silently rolls over on his stomach and raises his hips, presenting himself.

Oh, this is an unexpected turn, but not an unwelcome one. Gordon hadn’t even entertained the idea of Benrey bottoming but his dick really seems to like the idea as it gives an interested twitch. 

Kneeling behind him he lets a hand trace over Benreys plump ass cheeks, eliciting a small gasp from the prone man. He wastes no time, circling his arm around Benreys hips to open up the belt and pull down pants and boxers in one fell swoop. 

But then he has to pause his movements as he marvels at the sight before him. Instead of the cock and balls he had expected he’s met by a cunt, twitching and still glistening with its last release. 

“Thought it would be easier like this. You kinda took me by surprise being the big bad tonight. Didn’t have the time to prepare my plug or anything. You good with this?” Benrey almost sounds a bit apologetic and Gordon finds himself wanting to reassure his partner. 

He slides a finger between the folds, feeling out the warmth and slickness, leaning in closer he lets out a heated breath.

“Yeah, I’m very good with this.”

With that he gives it a lick, all the way from clit to hole before dipping his tongue inside. It’s warm, not as warm as on a regular human, but for the seemingly cold blooded Benrey it’s like a furnace.

He spends some time eating Benrey out, slightly confused by the sweeter than normal taste. It almost reminds him of the energy drinks Benrey likes to bring him. It’s not an unpleasant taste but unusual nonetheless. Benrey’s whimpers soon turn into moans and before long he starts babbling. 

“Please...need more...need to..aah, f-fuck, need your big meaty joystick inside me. Please fill me up...wanna be stretched tight around you. Fill me with your gamer fuel.”

Benrey's dirty talk is as usual both arousing and ridiculous but Gordon is used to it by now and the needy twist on it is something he really wants to hear more of. 

Pulling him a bit closer he realises that Benrey has shrunken again, now probably only reaching the middle of Gordons chest if they stood up. He also feels much lighter than is realistically possible. Gordon thinks back on his own words about being handled and makes a quick decision. 

Getting up he hauls Benrey over his shoulder, stomach down and ass facing forward. As he steps towards the food court he lets two fingers slip into his cunt, pumping in and out while walking. Benreys hands find his shirt and grips hard as he writhes and moans at the ministrations. By the time they reach the tables Gordon has added a third finger and Benrey has succeeded in ripping part of his shirt. 

He puts Benrey down on his back on one of the tables, pulling his pants off the rest of the way and spreading his legs wide. The table is in perfect hip height and Gordon can comfortably rub his still clothed erection against Benrey’s slit. 

“You really want me to fill you up good don’t you. Shrinking like that, making yourself a tight fit. And here I thought I was the only size queen around.”

Benrey only whimpers and Gordon decides to take pity on him (and himself) and finally gets his cock out. He hasn't really focused on it, being too busy with all the new discoveries Benrey has offered but he’s been painfully hard for a good while now. Releasing it from the confinement of his pants is a good reminder of his own arousal and he wastes no time lining up against Benreys sloppy wet hole. 

Oh he’s almost forgotten how good it is to fuck someone. The tightness that envelops him is so much better than anything his own hands can provide, the slick friction sending shivers down his spine. 

And Benrey is so good for him, clamping down in intervals, as Gordon starts to push deeper inside with every thrust. He puts one hand on Benrey’s stomach, if he presses down a bit he can almost feel the outline of his cock as it slides in and out. 

Benrey is totally lost by now, words and moans bleeding together in an incomprehensible stream of noise. Tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and Gordon would have worried about that if it weren't for how hungry Benrey meets every thrust with a snap of his own hips. Sliding his hand down Benrey's happy trail Gordon’s thumb finds his clit and he starts rubbing it in lazy circles, pressing harder every so often.

“Such a good little cock sleeve you are, you take me so well. Aren’t you glad I caught you? Gonna have to start doing this more often, I have a lot of interesting places I wanna fuck you on.”

It only takes a couple of minutes before a shiver passes though Benrey again, his head thrown back and mouth open in a silent scream. His cunt is twitching and gripping Gordon’s cock so hard he feels himself slipping and before he knows it he is spilling inside Benrey, filling him up as Benrey milks him dry. 

Gordon stays inside as long as his shaking legs allow him before falling back onto one of the plastic chairs, leaving Benrey lying limp off the table, legs dangling off the edge. 

It takes a while before Gordon has enough breath to talk.

“You good Benny?”

His only answer is a raised hand with a thumbs up. Chuckling, he stands up to collect his boyfriend. He indulges himself for a bit by eating Benrey out again, not stopping until every drop of cum is gone and Benrey is pushing him away with an annoyed groan.

“Sorry.” 

“S’ all good, just...very sensitive right now.” Benrey gives a small shudder and Gordon hurries to help him put his clothes back on before pulling him into his arms, his body still small and weighing almost nothing. 

As Gordon walks towards the exit Benrey cracks one eye open and snickers as he points at the sign of the restaurant they just finished fucking outside.

“Hey, you McFucked me.”

Gordon groans. “Benrey no.”

“And I Mcfucking loved it!” 

“I swear to God if you don’t stop I’m stuffing you down a trash can.”

Of course that doesn't stop the alien who continues with his puns all the way out to the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gordon has a panic attack, Benrey helps, hypnosis kink unlocked. 
> 
> Discord punched my in the gut with some really good hypnosis talk so here we are.

“You cheated last time.” Benrey’s voice is deadpan but there is a slight hint of annoyance there that makes Gordon feel a bit smug.

“Traps are not cheating! You have your powers, I have my brain.”

“Am I allowed to use traps?”

“Uuuuhhh…” Ah fuck, didn’t take that into concideration. 

“Cuz I’m gonna.”

“Ok but like, remember that I’m a squishy human, don't use anything that can hurt me.”

“Noted, no bear traps.”

The next night Gordon gets swept up in a net that Benrey has somehow set up to catch him when Gordon sets off a wire outside H&M. It happens so fast he gets a bit of vertigo as he dangles partly upside down, one arm uncomfortably stuck behind his back.

He is both irritated and impressed by it all, give it to Benrey to set up the most annoying type of trap. But as he dangles and waits, the arm twisted around his back starts hurting more and more, one of his knees is pressed into his chests making it hard to breath. Not being able to move and still running high on adrenaline seems to be a bad combination because he feels a panic attack start coming on. 

By the time Benrey walks up to him with a razor sharp smile on his face Gordon is hyperventilating. Benreys smile turns into a concerned frown as he sees the tears in Gordons eyes.

“Hey Gordo, you ok babe?”

“I need to get out of here.”

“Shh, it’s ok. I’ll get you out, just gimme a sec. Need to go to the second floor to untie it.”

“NO! No, don't leave, please. Don’t leave me alone.”

“I can uuuhh...try to cut you own but it’s going to take longer.”

“Please I….” Gordon cuts himself off, not being able to continue through his panicked breathing. 

Benrey is starting to look a bit alarmed himself. He presses his fingers through the net, carefully touching Gordon’s face. 

_“Calm down.”_

Blue suddenly fills Gordon’s vision and he feels himself go slack.

_“You’re ok Gordon. Nothing dangerous is happening. Close your eyes and relax.”_

Gordon is aware that it’s Benrey who's talking but the voice is...strange almost like it’s coming from under water. He can’t stop listening to it. He closes his eyes, body relaxing into the net.

_“That’s right Gordo, be a nice little boy and get all comfy. You wanna be comfy don’t you? Relax, no thought, head empty.”_

What was he thinking about now again? He can’t remember. Everything is so fuzzy. But it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters, he’s comfortable and sleepy. Maybe he should...a sudden sinking feeling and there is something solid and hard against his back. It doesn’t hurt though. Nothing hurts. Everything’s good. 

_“Wake up.”_

The command is followed by a burst of orange tasting strangely of Sunkist soda. Gordon’s first thought is that Benrey has poured a bottle over his head but as his hands come up to touch his face it’s dry.

“What happened?”

“I fucked up, sorry Gordo. Didn’t know the net was gonna be a bad. Big fail on my part.”

Gordon tries to move, he’s sitting with his back resting against Benrey’s chest, the alien’s arms enveloping him. He loosens his grip as Gordon pulls himself up a bit.

“No, yeah I got that part, what happened after that?”

Benrey smacks his lips, avoiding his gaze as he so often does when he’s feeling guilty over something.

“That’s uuhhh...sweet voice.”

“Sweet voice?”

“Yeah, can use it to...calm down...things.”

Gordon pauses at that

“What kind of things?”

Silence.

“Benrey.”

“Food ok! It’s meant to be used when I hunt for food.”

The implication sends a shiver down Gordon’s spine. The memory of the scene with the snake Kaa from Disney’s Jungle Book movie comes unwillingly to his mind.

“So you use this-”

“Used to.” Benrey corrects. 

“You used to use this when hunting for food...on your planet?”

“Something like that. Don’t really wanna talk about it.”

“That’s fair.” Gordon rubs the back of his neck, trying to get rid of the straining pain there, the soft fuzzy feeling the sweet voice had left him with now gone. 

“So...you can make me relax with it.” Gordon says slowly as an idea starts turning in his head.

“Yup.” Benrey’s hands are mindlessly rubbing at Gordons lower back, the friction soothing.

“What...what else can it do?” A hand is placed on Benreys thigh. 

The hand on his back pauses for a second, before starting up again, slowly traveling lower with each stroke.

“It’s like suggestions. I get you all calm and floaty, head empty. And then I can start filling it with whatever stuff I want.”

Benrey’s fingers brush over Gordons tailbone, a shiver runs through him. He’s not sure if it’s because of the touch or the words. 

“What kinds of stuff?” Gordon feels his breath start to deepen. The hand on Benrey’s thigh traveling a bit higher.

“Can make you do things, say things...feel things.”

This time Gordon knows the shiver is caused by Benrey’s voice which has gone husky and dark, almost whispering the words into Gordons hair. 

“I think I...would like to try that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You gonna let me do whatever?”

Gordon pauses and thinks.

“Nothing that hurts.”

“Of course.”

“And nothing too embarrassing.”

Benrey’s face splits into a wide grin.

“Not sure I can promise that Gordo. Can make you forget it afterwards though if you like?”

Now that’s a thought. Being totally under Benrey’s control and not even remembering it afterwards. He grips Benrey’s thigh a bit tighter.

“Yeah...that, let’s do that.”

Benrey doesn’t say anything, just leans down further and nuzzles into Gordon’s neck. Gordon tilts his head to give his boyfriend better room.

_“Calm down.”_

The world turns blue. 

\---

Benrey can’t believe how lucky he is, having a boyfriend who likes everything he does, everything he is. He stares down fondly at the limp man in his arms. A loopy smile on Gordon’s face, eyes slightly glazed over. 

Where to start? Where to start? Well there is one obvious answer.

_“Gordo, do you wanna feel good?”_

The man in his arms twist a little, head moving slightly to look up at him.

_“Yeah, you are so relaxed right now, feels good doesn’t it. Head empty, no thoughts. Just listen to me alright?”_

Gordon’s eyelids fall down a bit, mouth slackening as his breathing slows down further.

Yeah, this is good, very good. A good little empty boy in his arms, ready to be filled with all sorts of things. 

_“You’re all relaxed and nice now. Why don’t you touch yourself a bit? Make yourself feel good. Yeah good boy, rub a bit lower, that’s the spot. Feels nice right?”_

A small whimper escapes Gordon as his hand moves over his own crotch, a noticeable tent forming. 

_“That's right, such a good obedient boy. Feels so good. Grip it a bit, yeah just like that.”_

Gordon is following instructions very well, hand gripping and rubbing his crotch, small pants huffing out of his slack mouth.

_“You gonna take out your meat Gordon? Gonna feel so much better if you do.”_

The other hand moves to pull down the zipper, almost colliding with the hand already there. They seem to move independently of each other, not aware of what the other one is doing. Interesting. After a bit of fumbling Gordon finally gets his cock out of his pants, tip already wet with precome. 

_“Look what a pretty cock you have Gordo, you’re so pretty all over. My pretty little slut. You gonna crank that meat? Move it up and down. You feel so good right now. A bit faster, that’s right. You’re doing so good. Circle the tip with your thumb. Oh you like that don’t you? Grip it a little harder.”_

Gordon's pants have been replaced by small whines and it’s the prettiest sound Benrey’s ever heard. The hand not circling Gordons mid section fumbles as he pulls out his phone and starts the recording app. Gonna get a new ringtone for when Gordon calls. 

Benrey knows the little twitch going through Gordon’s body means his close. He has every little sex tic Gordon has mapped out to a T by now. But Gordon’s not getting off that easily.

_“Stop.”_

The hand moving over Gordon’s cock freezes in place. A drip of precum dribbles down the shaft and over the fingers holding it. Gordon’s still twitching but for an entirely different reason now. 

_“Oh you feel so good right now. But you have to be patient, be a good little slut and do what I say. Now let go.”_

The grip slackens, hand falling to the side. The cock keeps standing straight up, pulsing to the beat of Gordon’s heart. 

_“Wanna see more of you Gordo, you’re so pretty. The sexiest little human. You want to show off how sexy you are. Gonna give me a little show now. Stand up.”_

It takes a good minute for Gordon to crawl out of Benrey’s lap and stumble on to his feet. He’s uncoordinated, like a faun just learning how to walk. It’s adorable. Eventually he gets up and Benrey crosses his legs and leans back at the wall, appreciating the sight before him. Gordon sways gently from side to side, cock still out and just as hard as before. 

_“You feel so sexy right now. Feeling so good showing off just how sexy you are. Might even gonna cum without even touching yourself. Show it, show me how sexy you feel.”_

Even with how out of it Gordon is he still manages to do a little strip tease for Benrey. Hips swaying from side to side to the beat of an unheard song (It’s I’m too sexy in Benrey’s head at least). 

In a stroke of genius Benrey pulls out his phone again and starts to record. Gordon’s probably going to want to see this after since he won’t remember anything. 

Hands moving to stroke up Gordon’s torso, taking the t-shirt with them, showing off skin and dark body hair. It’s a bit of a struggle for him to get the t-shirt off and when he finally throws it to the floor his hair has gotten loose from it’s ponytail, flowing freely over his shoulder.

And fuck Benrey wasn’t ready for how effected he would be by this. Mouthy, bratty Gordon just quietly following his every command, even doing a strip tease in the middle of the mall. Fuck he could get addicted by this if he wasn’t careful. Better make Gordon appreciate the experience too.

_“Fuck yeah Gordo. You look so good right now. So pretty and sexy. It makes you feel so good. Makes you wanna come. Thrust those hips a bit. You're going to come soon just from me watching you. It makes you feel so good.”_

And Gordon does look like he’s about to come. Face is getting an interesting shade of red, the little twitches in his body are back and his cock, still untouched, is drooling precum down on the floor. Benrey’s actually not sure if this is going to work, he’s never used his powers like this before. But he really wants to try it out.

_“Cum.”_

Oh fuck it does work. Gordon’s whole body goes taunt, eyes widens momentarily, mouth opening but no sounds escaping. His cock twitches once before painting the floor below him with his release. 

That must be one of the hottest things Benrey has ever seen. He hasn’t even paid that much attention to his cock until now, to focused on finding the right words and command to guide Gordon, but now he is painfully aware of it straining against his guard uniform. 

Gordon starts to topple a bit and Benrey hurries up to catch him before he faceplants into the floor. Might have been a bit hard on the dude. He carefully stuffs Gordon’s dick back into his pants before cradling him back into his arms. 

_“Wake up”_

\----

Gordon smacks his lips around the taste of orange soda. What was he doing now again? Goosebumps rises on his arms and he looks down to find his shirt missing. 

“Did you take off my shirt?”

“Nah man that was all you.”

“Oh...we’re done already?”

“Dun have to be.” Benrey gives a little thrust to show off the hardness still in his pants.

“What...what did we do?”

Benrey grins and pulls out his phone and starts a video. Gordon watches with wide eyes as the little video Gordon sways and strips and cums all over the floor, all accompanied to Benrey’s strangely subdued voice.

“Fuck.”

“Not yet we haven't”

Gordon chuckles and gives him a playful nudge with his elbow before falling silent again.

“Ok, I think I wanna go under again.”

“Shit really?”

“Yeah...record some more will you?”

“Oh you bet I will”

“Oh and can you-”

_“Calm down”_

\----

Ok so it might be a bit mean to interrupt his boyfriend like that but Benrey knows Gordon has a tendency to start thinking too much on stuff. That’s why being a prey works so well on him, turns off all those bothersome higher thoughts. Which reminds him.

_“There you go, feels so nice having an empty head doesn’t it. Don’t think, you only need to feel.”_

He indulges himself in stroking down Gordons chest, pinching a nipple as he goes. The little whimpers are back and he can’t help but to nuzzle down the neck to get closer to the sound. 

Do he want to fuck Gordon right now? The thought is tempting but on the other hand, they did come here tonight to hunt and get hunted. Would be a pity to break such a longstanding tradition.

_“You’re just a little scared and horny animal aren’t you? Little...uuuhh...duracell rabbit. You just go, and go and go and get more and more turned on. You like getting hunted, it feels so good to run until you get caught and claimed and eaten. Might be hard keeping your hands off your cock but you’ll just have to try. The more you run the better it’s going to feel. Gonna make you so horny you can barely run anymore.”_

He glances down and huh...sweet voice is apparently helping with stamina too because Gordon is already hard again. This might be even more interesting than Benrey first thought. He untangles Gordon from his lap, steadying him on his feet and backs up a few paces. 

_“Now...run.”_

The way Gordon takes off is not his usual steady paced dash. He stumbles a few steps before getting into a good sprint before that teaters of into a jog as a soft moan escapes him. Hmm, Benrey might have taken horny command a bit too far. Ah well, it’s not like he hasn’t hunted hurt prey before. This is kind of the same. He watches as Gordon rounds a corner before setting off. 

It takes a much shorter time than usual before Benrey gets a chance to pounce, swiping at Gordons legs and catching him in his waiting arms as he falls backwards.

And oh Gordon is even more destroyed than usual, eyes glazed over from sweet voice, hips moving in little thrusting motion, seeking any kind of friction. Benrey needs to claim his prize right now, no time for more commands. Instinct making him sink his teeth into Gordon's neck, a high whine escaping his prey. 

He rips Gordons pants off, fingers finding the ever present plug and pulling it out. He sets it down carefully with the base down, he knows how Gordon likes to end these kinds of evenings. 

Sliding in feels like heaven, humans are just so warm and Gordon is no exception. At times it almost feels like it’s burning him. As he starts thrusting he remembers Gordon’s request and fumbles to get his phone up again, angling it down so it catches were Benrey’s cock is thrusting in and out of Gordon. 

Well now he has to put on a bit of a show. 

_“Aw Gordo couldn’t even get past the Jamba Juice before I got you. You just wanted my fat gamer meat too much. You just love getting pierced by my Buster Sword. Tell me Gordon, tell me how much you like it.”_

“W-want youuuur...ah g-gamer meat. B-buster sword feels...gh-good in me.”

Oh fuck he actually said it, Gordon never plays along with his gamer talk. This is a pleasant development indeed. He should reward him for that. 

_“Yeah it does, you feel so good right now. You’re going to cum again, gonna grip me nice and tight. Gonna cum as soon as I touch that slutty dick.”_

And Gordon does. As soon as Benrey wraps his hand around Gordon's cock he can feel Gordon’s ass grip around him as he cums for the second time that night. Not that Benrey is done, not by a long shot. And neither is Gordon if Benrey has anything to say about it. 

He angles himself so that he can lie down on the ground, cock still buried in Gordon’s ass. 

_“Not getting too tired are you? Nah, you’re a little bunny, have lots of fucking energy left. C’mon, bounce on my joystick. Make yourself feel really good."_

Gordon places his hands on Benrey’s chest and starts to grind up and down, cock half hard and bouncing in sync with the thrusts. His eyes are closed now, teeth biting into his lower lip, breath coming hard through his nose. 

Benrey makes sure to catch both Gordon’s wrecked expression and his slowly harding cock. He’s going to have lots of fun showing it to Gordon later. Hmm, what more fun stuff can he make him say?

_“You like this so much don’t you. Tell me the truth, how you feel right now?”_

“Ssssoooohh...g-good. Guh...love h-how you fffeel inside...m-me. Fffffuuck...I l-love you..so m-much.”

Oh...oh no, Benrey had not been prepared for the L word right now. It’s the first time Gordon’s ever said it to him, and he did it while prompted to be honest. All Benrey’s resolve comes crashing down as he feels his release start to build. He barely has the headspace to take Gordon along on the ride. 

_“Ah...fuck...gonna cum, gonna fill you up so good. C’mon Gordon, you can do one more...fuck...cum!”_

While Benrey fills Gordon to the brim Gordon doesn’t have much left to offer, it dribbles out of his cock, running down the shaft as Gordon convulses before collapsing on Benrey's chest.  
Benrey lies there, arms circling his boyfriend as Gordon’s words echoes through his mind. 

\---

In the morning Gordon wakes up a bit sore and confused in his bedroom, no memory of how he got there or what had happened last night. He vaguely remembers something about orange soda and some kind of song...no voice, it was some kind of sweet voice. What does that even mean?

Luckily it’s his day off so he can relax in bed, trying to puzzle together the fragments from yesterday. His thoughts get interrupted by a text from Benrey, asking him to come over, he apparently has something he wants to show. He tries to remember if Benrey has talked about some new game but can’t come up with any theory of what it could be. Instead he jumps into the shower, letting the hot water wash away the lingering confusion. He stands a while in front of his closet, trying to decide on something to wear. 

_Gordo, you’re so pretty._

Yeah! He is kinda pretty isn’t he. He looks himself over in the mirror, actually feeling confident with what he sees. Fuck, when was the last time he felt himself looking this good?

_You want to show off how sexy you are._

He really should be a bit more sexy, his eyes fall on the crop top he hasn’t put on since his late teens. Yeah, Benrey’s definitely going to appreciate that one.

_I love you so much Benrey._

And Gordon really does, he might even tell Benrey that today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for the Mall AU for now. Might get back to it when inspiration strikes. Thanks for the nice comments and stuff.


End file.
